Silence
by itsToxic
Summary: One week. Total silence. For this one week, Ruby and Sapphire haven't any kind of big and noticeable interaction with each other. They've been isolated away from each other by this unwanted silence. Nothing bad happened to trigger this unwavering silence but it seems it has something to do with Sapphire. It's Sunday now, what will happen? REVIEWS WELCOME ON-GOING


**Hello there! And welcome to _Silence_!**

 **A story around the thing that is called FranticShipping...**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _Quick side note_** ** _: It's been a long while since I wrote something like this, so I apologize in advance if there's anything rusty._**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Updating Thoughts_

 _Ruby; 11:30 a.m Sunday: My Fabulous Room_

I was sick of it.

I was sick of the unusual silence that had been looping in the secret base for the past week. Usually whenever I'm with Sapphire, I would converse with her, and almost all the time, the conversation would turn into an argument about the most pointless of things. Now it was strange, we've been quieter than usual for the past week, the silence restricting us to eye contact. _There_ were small chats, but _nothing_ compared to the ones we've had before.

 _Sapphire_ was as quiet as a ghost Pokemon, and it made me worried.

It happened all of a sudden, and I didn't know what happened or if anything did happen for that matter. She wasn't acting like her usual self so there must have been a problem. I tried to observe her in secret. I noticed that Sapphire wasn't just verbally quiet but in action as well. Sapphire was always sitting down, probably in deep thought. So, in pursuit, I tried to approach her, but when our eyes met, Sapphire's face became flustered like the burning tail of a Charmander. Then she would either look or run away.

This had something to do with me. I felt I was being avoided by Sapphire, and I made the conclusion that this whole situation was her relationship with me. This is one of the few things that made Sapphire squirm out of her usual self. Never have I seen Sapphire act like this before for over a long period of time. Before, she would question me violently about Mirage Island, and then she would disappear like a Shuppet for the next two hours. Also, there would be instances where we would be in very awkward situations. Our bodies were too close to each other's liking, and that would make Sapphire silent for a few minutes. But now, she was on a whole new level. Sapphire was practically invisible.

" _Ahem….. Mirage Island…. Ahem…"_ A mysterious voice spoke in my head as if Arceus has sent me a prophetic vision.

That was probably one of the reasons why she might be troubled.

I mentally sighed. I admit it. I do remember all of it, every single bit of Mirage Island, the training, the confession, and my act of pushing Sapphire into the air car so (that she could be safe that has caused controversial discussing on whether it was heroic or stupid), _everything_! I really didn't know what I was thinking when I lied. I have my reasons on why I lied to Sapphire before but looking at things now, it could have been different. I prolonged this topic _too_ long. The reason? That could be talked about on some other time.

My scars though, I have been showing them more often to Sapphire. Our childhood became very open to each other when we celebrated my late birthday and Sapphire's birthday party, together with our families. Our parents reintroduced ourselves to each other as the kids who played with each other before until a wild Salamence angrily outraged.

It was a happy day after all, because the Hoenn Crisis had just ended, and everyone was at peace. Dad was alive again, and we were able to complete the bet. Though the tension was awkward, we were all giving smiles and we were able to surpass the awkwardness. Later that day, 11 year old Sapphire and I agreed that we should officially accept each other's changes that had affected us since we were young _*cough* even though it already happened on Mirage Island *cough*_. Then I started to show my two parallel scars to her, but I was still being a mother Pokemon, sensitive about her children.

Moving on... Over the years, my love for Sapphire grew bigger and bigger.

I really didn't know what to say or think. With this whole situation that might be concerning our friendship/relationship, I was scared. This could ultimately lead to the destruction of our friendship/relationship if nothing was done. Of course I don't want that. I love her and I want the best of my friendship/relationship with Sapphire, to remain as strong and long-lasting as possible. (and possible break the silence of my feelings for her.)

To think that I was inferring wrongly this whole time, I wanted to help Sapphire with whatever was going on in her head but with this kind of situation going on right now, I really didn't know what to do. I went to Gold for help.

At first he didn't know who to ask among the Dex Holders. I came to the conclusion that I should ask Blue or Gold for advice. Blue being the most knowledgeable when it came to romance out of the all the Dex Holders and Gold… well he seemed perverted enough to know things about love. I picked Gold over Blue because I thought Blue blabber on and on about how it was a _dream_ come true to her and etc. Gold…? I thought he would understand his situation more. He would probably annoy him just as much as Blue's romantic shippings of every Dex Holder but he would suffice.

This whole situation might not be concerning what I was thinking, but I still went with it and went to Gold anyway. Why not?

So I asked Gold for advice. Here's how it went.

* * *

 _Normal POV ; 3:28 p.m Wednesday ; New Bark Town_

"Tits or ass?" Gold looked at Ruby straight in the eye.

Ruby was thrown off guard by the sudden question, more off the content of the question. Ruby just entered Gold's enormous house and he's been asked this question.

"What the… why would you ask me that?" Ruby questioned back.

Gold snickered at him. "You wouldn't just come to me for nothing. You came to me to talk about certain things. Like a certain wild girl…?"

Ruby bit his lip. He was already getting pissed even though he's been in Gold's house for just 15 seconds. Then he suddenly thought that the out of place question could be referring to Sapphire. He hid his anger from Gold. Such great banter from Gold.

Gold cheekily laughed and offered Ruby a seat on his couch. Gold sat down at the other sofa parallel to Ruby's. "So… what's up?" He asked.

Ruby thought for a bit and scolded the anger away. He decided that he should turn his attention to the troubled Sapphire in his head. He wasn't really sure of what was really going on with her. He really didn't know why she was acting strange, why she was so quiet all of a sudden. He thought for a moment on why Sapphire was avoiding him.

"I don't know..." Ruby replied.

"Huh?" Gold gave Ruby an interested look. "What'd you mean?"

"Well, Sapphire's been acting strange…" Ruby gave his thoughts.

"How strange?"

"She's been really quiet for the past week. Quiet _to_ me I should say. Whenever we're in our secret base, we'd be there for the whole day in silence. No chats, no battles, no bickering, nothing at all! All there that is the casual 'good morning' or 'be right back' or 'night'. I've tried to talk to her if there was anything wrong, but when I get close to her, we would look at each other in the eye for a while, she would blush, look away or run away. I don't know what's happened to her!"

Ruby thought more thoroughly while Gold seemed to be face-palming.

Gold chuckled like the gambler he is. "Boy, you are dense…"

Ruby semi pouted. "What do you mean?"

"Wild Girl loves you." Gold grinned.

Ruby blushed for a while and looked away for a moment. "Well… yeah… I kinda know that…"

Gold eyes widened and put his hand to his mouth, slowly moving it as if he were stroking a beard. "Interesting… Then why are you here asking my advice? You already know her feelings!"

"Are you sure that this concerning my relationship with her? This could be about something else!"

"Oh come on Prissy Boy! Don't try to not admit it! It's pretty obvious now!"

Ruby sighed sadly. "Well… I'm not sure what to do…"

"That's for you to decide, you should know what to do. But what I want you to know is that Wild Girl maybe tough though on the outside but in the inside she has a soft spot, a soft spot for you, so you should use that to your advantage." Gold explained, still stroking his imaginary beard.

"What do you mean advantage?" Ruby questioned. "I don't want to resort to confessing my feelings for her…"

"Well think about it." Gold reasoned. "Wild Girl might be thinking of something else or _someone_ else. There could be another person out there that caught Wild Girl's eye, and she's torn on whom she would pick. You, who she has loved for all these years, yet you still haven't turned up to her about the whole Mirage Island incident, and that you _do_ love her, or another person who could easily be loved without a problem..."

Ruby was left speechless. He never thought on what possibly was going on Sapphire's mind. It could have been good or bad. But now he knew that now he had to tell Sapphire everything, absolutely everything about what he thinks of her and further more to add to that context. But now the problem was how to do it. He began to formulate a plan.

"I never knew that you were good in this kind of stuff." Ruby admitted.

Gold laughed triumphantly. "That's why they call me Gold: Love Extraordinaire! Everyone comes crawling to my knees!"

Ruby gave an unimpressed look that screamed 'You're still stupid.' and decided to change the topic.

"How's Crystal?"

Gold stopped laughing and moved to sit beside Ruby. He put his arm around him, put on a creepy smile and looked at him straight in the eye. "Well-"

* * *

 _Back at where we were_

Boy was I lucky to have a friend in Gold. I told him all about what happened between me and Sapphire before I asked him advice and it seems to have pulled off though he would usually tease the both of us with this info. Was I really lucky? I was torn if Gold was either a curse or a gift to him.

 _12:18 p.m_. It was time.

I looked out his window and breathed in the aromatic air coming from the many pretty Roselias. The tweets from the roaming Wingulls and Pelippers were nice to be heard, and the packs of Zigzagoons passing the town would leave a smile on the face of each person. The groups of Poochyenas were roaring about. It was a perfect day.

I looked back at my fabulous, very beautiful room, and thought twice before exiting my room and my house.

I got my bag and walked to the secret base.

* * *

 _Sapphire; 11:57 a.m Sunday: The Secret Base_

I don't know what was going on with me this week. My body has been diagnosed with a disease that I want to remove so badly, but at the same time, want it to linger as long as possible. It has caused me to sit down on the cave floor, and happily think very vividly of it, and I would often daydream about it. But at the same time I thought about it very deeply.

This terrible disease is called the annoying prick that is Ruby

It started last Monday. I approached him so that we do something to start the week off with a bang. I looked over him and saw him starting his new costume for what seemed to be one for of his ungodly Pokemon Contests (or who knows what it is.). I immediately noticed the emotion of his face; blistering happiness. He was smiling as he was sewing a red strand of thread to the clothes he was making. For some reason, that image of him smiling flew to my mind. That staggered me off almost instantly, and I tried to regain my mental balance.

I tapped on his arm and that triggered the mental bomb. The slight contact from our skins made my mind fuzzy and was compacted with my sweet, sweet memories with Ruby. Those memories soon morphed into happy thoughts of being with Ruby, and all the possible things I could do with him in the world. And the final nail in the coffin was a fantasy where Ruby and I kissed.

It felt like really did kiss Ruby that moment, and I started to act crazy. My head made me really dizzy and I could have fallen any moment and have drifted to sleep. I was burning up like the flaming heat of the flamethrower of Toro, and Ruby looked at me. He gave me a questioning look. I tried saying something, but my throat was cut off. I couldn't get any words out. He said something but my ears were also cut off. I was completely frozen. It was a while before I shrugged, shook my head, and slowly walked away in complete embarrassment.

It made me quiet for the whole week. I tried to break the silence, but the same thing happened over and over. I lost my composure, my heart kept beating too fast, and I was too nervous. My mind just kept screeching Ruby to me. I don't know why. My mind just couldn't get off him. It kept emulating my feelings for him, and it seems as each second passed, they grew stronger for him. What made things worse is that I saw him every day. I couldn't handle his presence alone, and that made me I drift into total silence, keeping me away from him from a distance.

I did what I think what was best by sitting down on the cave floor and remaining quiet, but of course, my mind was stubborn and couldn't resist. Also, Ruby kept giving me troubled looks.

I'd blush every time we would look at each other in the eye. I'd try to compose myself. But of course that didn't work; I'd already look away, trying to breathe as much air as possible. Everything has led to me totally being isolated from Ruby for the whole week. There wasn't anything we did, nothing at all.

I've said I liked him, but now I've grown to love him. I love everything about him now. Maybe it's as simple as that. Maybe that's why this stupid disease has spread to me.

During the Wednesday, Ruby was unexpectedly gone. That gave me time to breathe, and do something on my own. I decided to train.

During my training, I was thinking about my relationship with Ruby. I surveyed myself: _Who is he to me?_ He is the closest person to me, and the person whom I love. _Why do I love him?_ Well to be honest, I'm not really sure anymore. I was attracted to him at the very beginning, and I chose to go with it. He is a contest prick when I met him when we were about 11 years old, and we always argued. I used to think he was person who had no wit, no courage, and no skill in battling. Then I started to see his good side more. We stuck by each other at many times, good and bad, many ups and downs, as we grew older. We made a lot of memories here, and outside Hoenn. Through these experiences, I've gone to appreciate him a lot for the person. Before, I said I had a crush on Ruby. Now, my feelings have been fully nourished. I love Ruby.

 _Mirage Island?_ I don't know. That's the question I've been asking him for the past 5 years now, and he still hasn't turned up. Honestly, it scares me, whatever is going on in his mind regarding this topic. Did he change his mind? Does he hate me now? What did I do wrong? I have no idea what I'm going to do to him next about Mirage Island.

 _Why am I still here with a dickhead like him?_ I love him, simple as that. Love, to me, isn't demanding. I know it wasn't like that a few years ago, when I kept barraging him with the question "Mirage Island?", always demanding the answer I want. If I was like that till now, I would have left him already. But I learned that love isn't demanding. It is patience in the thought and action. I'll love Ruby even though I might get rejected. I'll have to wait.

I might be right following my heart, or totally wrong and walking to my doom. What the heck.

The next day, Ruby was gone for the morning while I was at the secret base. I noticed something placed on the wooden table, a pack. It consisted of a set of clothes. There were 5 pieces all in all. A black tank top made out of spandex as well as a black piece of cycling shorts. There was also a red tank top that had a different yet similar style to the black spandex top. Also, a white set of short shorts that had a couple of frills on the end seemed to go well with the red tank top. To top it all off, there was a red head bow that matched the red tank top.

Beside the set of clothes was a brand new fanny pack that had the colors of the same shade of the red tank top and the white shorts. Inside the fanny pack was a note of written with beautiful handwriting. I picked up the note and began to read it. It was from Ruby.

"Hey Sapphire. Hope you enjoy the new set of clothes I made just for you. I noticed the one you were wearing was getting too small and I thought you needed a new style to sport. I bet you'll nice on them."

I immediately dropped the note and I was trying to catch my breath. I put my hands to cup my cheeks as I looked at the new set of clothes made for me. Only then when I realized how much I was blushing.

I picked up the note again and noticed that there was drawing beside Ruby's handwriting. The drawing displayed how it was supposed to be worn, and I had to admit, it looked good and it offered a new style to me that I could actually wear. I wasn't the most stylish of people unlike Ruby, but damn did he do a good job on this one.

"Oh Ruby..." I muttered lightly into the note. "... You're an idiot..."

I timidly caressed the note to my chest and closed my eyes to picture Ruby. I mentally thanked him for the hard work he had put into this, but at the same time, it was the wrong time to do so. Out of all the times, he gave it to me now, when I wasn't myself and ultimately crushing over him.

"Ruby, you cheeky bastard..."

I sighed and put back the note in the fanny pack, and began to change into the newly made clothes.

That day was the quietest for me, as my mouth was completely shut from any words. I was really blushing when I was wearing the clothes, and that lasted the whole day. When Ruby came during the afternoon, he noticed me almost instantly and he was blown away. He kept complimenting me too many to add to further insult. I could only mutter a small 'yeah' and 'thanks'. To think that the project he was making the other day was actually for me...

One thing for sure, I really appreciated Ruby.

For the next few days, the same silence remained between me and Ruby. I never got to do anything except to sit down and gaze at Ruby from a distance.

Today was Sunday, the last day of the week. I wanted to do something at least with Ruby so that I could end the silence and it wouldn't continue for a very long period of time.

But of course, that seemed unlikely.

* * *

 ** _Onto the next chapter... 3 more to go..._**

 ** _When I reread this, I had a sinking feeling that Ruby and Sapphire were too OC (especially Sapphire), but I let it go since there wasn't too much dialogue to express their true character. But at the same time I have my reasons why they're acting like this, so maybe you could agree with me for now. Also, I'm not sure about Gold's character as well. Didn't really read the Johto part of the manga, and I apologize for that. I only based what I wrote on other fanfictions I read._**

 ** _Also, I apologize for my use of English if there's anything wrong with it (even though I reread it and found nothing wrong). I don't know why but I seemed to take a step down my usual level of English._**

 ** _Again, I apologize if you seem interested this in what I have written. I'm really not consistent even though I get a lot of time._**

 ** _Anyways, we'll cut off from the apologies!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed! :)_**

 ** _~itsToxic_**


End file.
